La rendición de Evans
by Dryadeh
Summary: De las siete fases por las que pasó Lily Evans antes de aceptar salir con James Potter. [Lily]&[James] One Shoot!


**La rendición de Evans (Editado)**

Lily miró la mesa contigua a la suya, comprobando por enésima vez que estaba vacía, y se dijo interiormente que no le importaba.

En realidad, podía estudiar mejor sin James Potter mirándola a través de los cristales de sus gafas con un libro abierto por cualquier página. Era realmente irritante tratar de concentrarse sintiendo sus ojos fijos en ella. Lily odiaba que lo hiciera y solía dejárselo bien claro cada vez que él entraba en la biblioteca, buscándola con la mirada para sentarse cerca.

—¿Por qué no te largas, Potter? Los dos sabemos que te trae sin cuidado el examen de Transformaciones —acostumbraba a gruñirle ella.

—La biblioteca es de todos, _Evans_ —le respondía siempre.

—¡La biblioteca es para estudiar y tú ni siquiera miras un libro!

—Estudio —le decía James con descaro —te estudio a ti.

Y entonces Lily le miraba con el ceño fruncido, emitía un ruidito de enfado y se ocultaba tras un libro despotricando contra él.

Pero ese día James no había ido a la biblioteca, ni tampoco el anterior. Ni el anterior a éste. Concretamente no había acudido a la biblioteca desde el Baile del aniversario de la escuela. Tampoco había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra desde entonces, ni siquiera la miraba.

Y no es que Lily echara de menos que él no le quitara los ojos de encima durante las clases y que le sonriera encantadoramente cada vez que ella le asesinaba con la mirada. Tampoco extrañaba en absoluto que le pidiera salir al final de cada frase que le decía. Simplemente estaba tan acostumbrada a eso que le resultaba extraño que James Potter la ignorara de esa manera.

Aunque tampoco podía decir que desconociera la razón de ese radical cambio de actitud. Por si no lo hubiera sabido, Black se encargaba de recordárselo cada vez que la encontraba.

—Parecíais dos jodidas lapas, hasta yo sentí asco.

Por supuesto, en opinión de Lily, la expresión "_jodidas lapas_" estaba bastante alejada de la realidad de los hechos. Ella y Taylor Dowd sólo se habían dado un inocente beso a orillas del lago después de escapar del baile. Y a Lily ni siquiera le había gustado. No es que hubiera sido una experiencia desagradable, pero no había sentido absolutamente nada. De hecho, se había sorprendido preguntándose qué habría sentido si hubiera sido James Potter quien la hubiera besado.

Además, ella no tenía la culpa de que Potter, Pettigrew y Black hubieran decidido espiarla. Tampoco es que Taylor y ella se hubieran besado desenfrenadamente sobre una de las mesas adornadas del Gran Comedor.

Y no había tenido ninguna razón para sentirse culpable cuando había visto los ojos de James fijos en ella, no furiosos o acusadores, sino simplemente tristes. Devastadoramente tristes. Y sin embargo, cuando asintió silenciosamente con los labios apretados como si hubiera captado después de tantos años que Lily no quería nada con él, cuando se dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia el castillo, cuando Pettigrew lo siguió, cuando Black los miró con desprecio y se fue tras sus amigos, Lily se sintió miserablemente culpable.

Como si le hubiera traicionado, como si hubiera jugado con sus sentimientos, como si no tuviera corazón.

Y no importaba cuantas veces le repitieran sus amigas que no tenía ninguna razón para sentirse así, que ella y Potter no tenían nada y que se lo había dejado claro docenas de veces, porque Lily seguía sintiéndose igual de mal. Y eso la enfurecía.

La enfurecía porque Potter no tenía ningún derecho a hacer que se sintiera como una adultera ni a castigarla con su indiferencia. El muy capullo.

Diciéndose que estaba harta de Potter, se puso en pie y decidió ir a buscarle para dejarle un par de cosas claras. Recogió sus libros, decidida, y se dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca, justo en el momento que Remus entraba por ellas.

—¡Remus! —le llamó enojada, ganándose una mirada de censura de la Señora Pince. Lily sintió el impulso de girarse hacia esa quisquillosa mujer y hacerle una mueca, pero se contuvo —A ti quería verte yo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Lily? —preguntó Remus sorprendido. Lily le tomó por un brazo y le llevó fuera de la biblioteca para que pudieran hablar sin que la bibliotecaria les interrumpiera.

—¿Sabes dónde está el insoportable de Potter?

A Lily no le gustó la mirada que le dirigió Remus. Siempre le había considerado el más razonable de los cuatro amigos, él más inteligente, él más sensato. Una pobre victima implicada involuntariamente en la mayor parte de sus fechorías.

Y aunque trataba de justificarlos, era capaz de aceptar que lo que hacían estaba mal. Normalmente acababa dándole la razón a Lily cuando ella le aseguraba que la próxima vez que le prendieran fuego a la cola de la Señora Norris acabarían expulsados y merecidamente. Por eso, la irritó sobremanera que Remus la observara de ese modo, como si por una vez ella fuera la mala de la película.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo, Lily? No ha vuelto a molestarte ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Eso es relativo —cedió ella —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque creo que sería mejor que lo dejaras… tranquilo una temporada —explicó Remus con suavidad aunque estaba muy serio.

Y Lily se sintió herida. Otra vez ese tono de "_te has pasado, Lily_", ese tono con el que Black le hablaba desde el baile pero que nunca habría esperado de Remus. Ese tono que daba a entender que le había hecho daño a James Potter porque era así de despiadada.

—Pienso dejarlo tranquilo: después de hablar con él —dijo ella ofendida —Si no me dices donde está, tardaré más en encontrarle, pero voy a tener una conversación con él igualmente.

—Está bien —cedió Remus con aire cansado —está en el campo de quidditch con Sirius y Peter.

—Gracias, Remus —replicó Lily con voz neutra y se alejó por el pasillo, resuelta.

* * *

—James, ¿quieres centrarte? —farfulló Sirius fastidiado después de que James dejara caer por octava vez en tres minutos la quaffle. Peter corrió por el campo para recogerla y enviársela con magia a Sirius, que junto a James estaba suspendido unos cuantos metros por encima del nivel del suelo, sobre una escoba —Evans te está volviendo una nenaza, tío. Sólo te falta llenarme el hombro de mocos.

—Sí, Canuto, lo que tú digas —murmuró James apagado.

—Vamos, Cornamenta, sólo es una chica y nunca ha estado precisamente loca por ti. Olvídala y búscate a otra que te haga más caso. Se me ocurren unas cuantas que estarían encantadas.

James no pareció haber escuchado a Sirius. Simplemente se metió la mano en el bolsillo con aire distraído y la sacó cerrada en puño. Observó su mano durante unos instantes y después extendió los dedos revelando una snitch dorada que desplegó sus alas y en cuestión de segundos empezó a zumbar y se elevó unos centímetros, alejándose de James. Normalmente él hubiera dejado que se alejara un trecho para después capturarla en una exhibición de rapidez y reflejos, pero en esa ocasión se limitó a observar con abandono cómo la pequeña bola se marchaba volando, fuera de su alcance.

—En el quidditch hay varios tipos de pelotas —dijo contemplando a la snitch empequeñeciendo en la distancia —pero a mí siempre me ha interesado únicamente la snitch. Lily _es_ la snitch, Sirius.

—A veces no sé si lo tuyo es masoquismo o si es algo patológico —dijo Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Posiblemente sea patológico —respondió James, sin ofenderse por los comentarios de su amigo como normalmente habría hecho —porque ya la veo en todas partes. De hecho, ahora mismo la veo viniendo hacia aquí.

—James, cada día estás más gilipo… —Sirius se interrumpió y dejó de menear la cabeza con frustración al ver una melena pelirroja agitándose como una bandera en contraste con el verde intenso del campo de quidditch. Lily Evans avanzaba determinada hacia ellos y en opinión de Sirius, parecía furiosa.

—Cornamenta, ¿qué has hecho esta vez? —preguntó mirando a su amigo.

—Yo no he hecho nada —se defendió James volviendo por un segundo a la vida.

—Pues yo diría que alguno de nosotros se la va a cargar.

—Seguramente venga a darte una charla por romperle el corazón por décima vez a su amiga Claire.

Sirius iba a abrir la boca para replicar mordazmente a su amigo, pero Lily le interrumpió.

—¡JAMES POTTER! ¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo! —bramó.

Sirius y James estaban demasiado alto para escuchar lo que el bueno de Peter le decía a Lily, pero sin duda parecía tratar de tranquilizarla para que no estrangulara a su amigo.

—Eh, Cornamenta ¿quieres que la espante? —se ofreció Sirius con compasión al ver la expresión de desolación de su amigo.

—No importa —dijo James, endureciendo el gesto —ahora sí que no he hecho nada, así que iré para ver qué narices quiere.

James apuntó hacia abajo el mango de su escoba y comenzó a descender hacia Lily y Peter con expresión desafiante. No sabía qué demonios le había hecho ahora a Evans para que estuviera tan enfadada, pero después de todo, eso no era nada nuevo, sino más bien una costumbre de la pelirroja. Y él empezaba a estar cansado.

Tomó tierra casi a la vez que Sirius y bajó de la escoba, clavando sus ojos marrones en los verdes de Lily. Ella pareció calmarse durante unos instantes, pero después frunció el ceño de nuevo.

_Fase 1: Retomar hostilidades_

—¿Qué quieres, Evans? —preguntó James con frialdad. Lily había comenzado a enfriarse y ya no le parecía tan buena idea reñir a Potter, pero al escuchar la sequedad con la que se dirigió a ella, volvió a enfadarse. Y así era como quería sentirse: irritada, ofendida. La parte dañada en ese asunto, y no al revés.

_Fase 2: privar a Potter de su apoyo._

—¿Podéis, Pettigrew y Black, marcharos? —pidió Lily con un tono brusco poco usual en ella.

—Los problemas que tengas con James, los tienes con nosotros —anunció Sirius con su típica chulería y actitud desafiante, mientras Peter asentía resueltamente a su lado.

—Da igual, tíos —dijo James —marchaos, os veré luego.

Sirius no parecía muy contento ante la idea de dejar solo a James con Lily, pero al ver su expresión decidida se alejó mascullando por lo bajo. Peter aguantó unos segundos más, hasta que Lily clavó sus ojos verdes en él. Entonces el muchacho tragó saliva y se alejó correteando para alcanzar a su amigo.

_Fase 3: Reclamaciones._

—Bien, ya estamos solos. ¿Qué quieres? —inquirió el chico con cansancio.

Lily había elaborado una extensa lista de las razones por las que estaba enfadada con James Potter, pero sorprendentemente al ver sus ojos marrones apagados y la habitual postura de Potter _terrordelasnenas_ desaparecida en combate, las olvidó todas. Parecía deprimido y cansado. Casi como una persona normal con sentimientos que iban más allá del amor propio o las ganas de diversión.

Pensar esas cosas de James Potter la asustaba y hacia que se sintiera insegura, y Lily odiaba sentirse así.

—¿Cómo te atreves… —empezó con energía pero se quedó sin fuerzas a mitad de frase. ¿Qué iba a decirle exactamente? ¿Qué no tenía derecho a ignorarla y de molestarla como siempre había deseado que hiciera?

—¿Cómo me atrevo a qué, Evans? —preguntó James desafiante —Te he dejado en paz al fin, ¿no es lo que querías? Ya sé que no me soportas, después de siete años he captado el mensaje. Abandono, quédate con Dowd si es lo que quieres.

Había tanta amargura en el tono de Potter, que Lily no fue capaz de articular palabra. James la miró interpretando su silencio, negó con la cabeza como si hubiera decidido que esa era la última vez que hacía el gilipollas y comenzó a alejarse rumbo a la escuela.

_Fase 4: Comprensión de una verdad incómoda._

Lily intentó hablar o detenerle, pero había comprendido algo que la dejó anclada al suelo momentáneamente. No quería que él la dejara en paz, no quería quedarse con Dowd. Oh, Merlín, James Potter le gustaba.

Por eso sentía esa angustia en el pecho, ese sabor amargo en la boca, sólo de pensar que tal vez, nunca iba a volver a pedirle que saliera con él.

—¡Potter, espera! —gritó cuando recuperó el habla. Pero James no esperó, sino que siguió andando hacia el castillo, posiblemente pensando que Lily sólo quería echarle en cara algo más.

_Fase 5: toma de medidas drásticas. _

Si se quedaba ahí parada como una idiota, James se iría y posiblemente ella perdería el valor para pedirle lo que le iba a pedir. Sin darle más vueltas, Lily se recogió el bajo de la túnica y echó a correr tras James. Lo alcanzó después de unas cuantas zancadas y se aferró a su brazo para frenarle. James se quedó paralizado: era la primera vez que Lily le tocaba adrede sin intención de agredirle.

—James… —murmuró ella recuperando el resuello y él se estremeció al oír que le llamaba por su nombre —bésame.

Si no hubiera tenido miedo de descubrir que, en efecto, estaba soñando, James se hubiera pellizcado al oír esas palabras y ver esos ojos verdes corroborándolas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó tontamente. Necesitaba asegurarse de que no se le había metido mucho viento en los oídos o que, como afirmaba Sirius, cada día estaba más gilipollas.

—No me hagas repetirlo —pidió Lily avergonzada —Sólo hazlo, ¿quieres?

James no dijo nada, sólo alargó sus manos grandes y firmes y las posó casi reverencialmente en la cintura de Lily. Ella se echó a temblar.

Con miedo, como si temiera tentar su suerte, James atrajo a la chica hacia él y se quedó sin aliento al ver sus asombrosos ojos verdes, de un tono que evocaba a madre selva y flores silvestres, tan cerca de los suyos.

—Sí quiero —murmuró él con voz densa antes de inclinarse sobre su boca y besarla.

_Fase 6: reafirmación de fase 4 y pérdida de la cabeza _

Lily había oído hablar de mariposas aleteando en estómagos, de rodillas flojas, latidos acelerados, respiraciones superficiales y estrellas bajo los párpados cerrados. Pero nunca lo había experimentado hasta que James le hizo sentirlo. Hasta que deslizó los labios sobre los suyos como si estuvieran hechos para tocarse, hasta que hundió los dedos en su cintura como si siempre le hubiera pertenecido.

Hasta que olvidó que ella era la perfecta prefecta Lily Evans, que él era el insoportablemente creído de James Potter, que en algún momento de su vida había creído odiarle. Hasta que su cuerpo pareció gelatina, sin memoria, pero con vida propia, a juzgar por el modo en que sus manos se enlazaron en la nuca de James, despeinándole inconscientemente el cabello.

Hasta que se sintió mareada y perdida cuando él se apartó de su boca y la miró a los ojos.

_Fase 7: rendición._

—Es la última vez que te lo pido —murmuró James sobre su boca —Lily Evans, sal conmigo.

La madre de Lily siempre le había dicho que esperara a que _El Chico_ se enamorara de ella antes enamorarse ella de él. Lily siempre había encontrado ese consejo muy inteligente, pero había estado a punto de llevarlo a un extremo perjudicial.

James Potter era soberbio, despreocupado y cabezota. Pero también era increíblemente leal, noble y valiente. Y ella estaba un poco –bastante en realidad –loca por él.

—Vale —dijo simplemente.

James sonrió y a Lily volvieron a aflojársele las rodillas.

—¡Joder, ya era hora! —bramó una voz. James y Lily se miraron a los ojos y después, alzando una ceja al unísono, se volvieron para encontrarse con tres figuras, plantadas como pinos a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

—¿Por qué cada vez que beso a alguien estáis vosotros mirando? —preguntó Lily pretendiendo emular su tono más duro, aunque se notaba la risa en su voz —¿Acaso eres voyeur, Black?

—James y yo no tenemos secretos, Evans —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa —así que puedo verlo por mis propios ojos o esperar a que él me lo cuente.

—No tienes remedio, Black —respondió y sintió que la mano le temblaba, cuando James se la tomó —Pero no me esperaba esto de vosotros —añadió mirando a Remus y Peter para disimular el efecto que James tenía en ella.

—Estábamos preocupados por James —alegó Peter con timidez.

—La última vez que te vi parecías querer lanzarle por uno de los aros de gol —dijo Remus con una sonrisa —sólo venía hacia aquí para recogerlo.

—Pues no hacéis falta, gracias —aseguró Lily, molesta y divertida a partes iguales.

—En realidad, Evans, al aceptar salir con James, estás saliendo con nosotros tres también. Vamos en pack —aclaró Sirius guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

—Canuto —amenazó James lanzando una a su amigo una mirada seca.

—Por supuesto, hablo en sentido figurado —aclaró el susodicho con expresión inocente. Lily se echó a reír coreada por Peter y Remus, pero James permanecía serio.

—¿Por qué no os marcháis? —propuso el buscador irritado.

—Así que ahora nos echas malamente ¿eh? Tener amigos para esto —se lamentó Sirius, pero no pudo continuar porque Peter y Remus le agarraron cada uno por un brazo y comenzaron a tirar de él hacia el colegio —¡Prometedme que seré el padrino de vuestro primer hijo! —gritó mientras sus amigos se lo llevaban.

James negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, y después miró a Lily intensamente.

—¿Primer hijo? —Repitió ella, nerviosa bajo la mirada de James —seguramente a la tercera cita no nos soportemos.

—La verdad, Lily —dijo James cogiéndola de nuevo por la cintura y acercándose a su boca —es que vas a ser la madre de mis hijos —bromeó y después la besó.

Y aunque entonces ninguno de los dos lo sabía, James Potter tenía razón.

* * *

_Hola!_

Vale, esto es mi primer Lily&James, fruto de un rato de aburrimiento y falta de inspiración para otro fic. En realidad abrí el documento de word teniendo únicamente claro que quería escribir sobre esta pareja -mi favorita después del Draco&Hermione- y esto es lo que ha salido. Es prácticamente la primera vez que manejo a los merodeadores y sin duda la primera que muevo a Lily, así que es posible que todos chorreen OoC pero yo he hecho lo que he podido.

Se aceptan cáscaras de plátanos, botes de yogurth vacíos, "_pasa de los marauders que no es lo tuyo_", lo que sea :)

Gracias de antemano por acompañarme en este experimento :)

Con cariño, **Dry**!


End file.
